


Chosen

by Elizabeth_Night



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier?!, M/M, had writers block, this is just a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Night/pseuds/Elizabeth_Night
Summary: The "chosen one" they kept calling him. The one who would save them all. Just too bad he already sided with the darkness.





	

He was pure evil, and I found it intoxicating. We sat on his throne, I was draped across his lap, his hand working its way through my green hair. "You know they called me the chosen one, the one that would save them all and defeat you.", I said my blue eyes looking into his brown. He smiled, that devilish smile that would enchant me, "Are you the one that will save them?" I sat up, my knees on either side of his legs, "Never, I care for you too much.", I responded placing light kisses on the tan skin of his neck. "Besides," I leaned back to look in his eyes as I continued, "how do you kill a monster without becoming one?" He pushed my hair from my face and cupped my cheek, to which I responded by kissing his wrist. "You can't, it's impossible.", he responded before capturing my lips with his own. When we pulled away, I placed my hand on his that was still against my face, "I love you, Mark.", I whispered. "I love you too, Sean.", he responded pulling my head to rest on his chest, " and I will for eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, so please hold back on the comments telling me to write a full story. I had writers block on my other work, and this is the only thing I could think about.
> 
> I hope you liked this work. If you have any thoughts or ideas please leave it in the comments below. If you liked it please hit that like button and thanks for reading!


End file.
